During treatment recurrent cancers build up multidrug resistance to conventional and novel chemotherapeutic agents representing a formidable challenge in clinical cancer therapy, especially for the effective treatment of gynecological malignancies. This R01 proposal describes a targeted-, combination imaging agent and therapeutic nanoemulsion, designated NMI-500, designed to provide timely diagnostic information on where the co-deliver treatment is accumulating and provide clinicians the quantitative insight to adjust treatment schedules in light of this new information. A team of investigators from two commercial and two academic organizations will collaborate to develop this clinically translatable strategy, initially addressing recurrent multidrug resistant phenotype. NMI-500 uses folate to specifically target docetaxel (DTX), and gadolinium (Gd) an MR imaging agent to localized disease as well as distal metastases. NMI-500's targeting moiety folate is known to improve uptake by tumors expressing folate receptor alpha (FR-a). FR- a, largely absent from normal tissue, has been shown to be over expressed on >80% of recurring ovarian tumors. In breast cancer high FR-an expression has been linked to poor clinical outcomes. The imaging component of NMI-500 will be achieved with the MRI contrast agent Gd, which has been shown to enhance contrast efficiency when conjugated to a nanoemulsion.1 Specific aims will assess and validate the imaging, targeting, efficacy and pharmacokinetics of the combination imaging/chemotherapeutic product, NMI-500.